Dangerous Love Is Real Love
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Sorta AU: Malik and Bakura show each other THIER sort of love... Violent yet caring , bloody yet gentle? read and find out! RnR plz :)


Dangerous Love Is Real Love  
  
AN: I was board and I was listening to my jap music plz RnR ^-^ oh and PLZ feel free to visit my site! The link in me profile ^-^ I worked my arse off on it hehe as u know I DON'T own YGO so no suing the moron..  
  
Rex: *sniggers* Yeah cus she can't afford it! After she got drunk last night..  
  
Ranie: WASN'T! I wasn't drunk I was 'merry'  
  
Rex: And you came home smelling..  
  
Ranie: *left eye twitching* Mosh pits do that to yas.. and what's YOUR excuse?  
  
Rex: . your mean!  
  
Ranie: *steals his hat* Well sorry about that *glares at her light* .. any way do enjoy the fic!  
  
Rex: *glares and tries to get hate back from his yami* You should say this is yoai and AU.Oh well I said it.. I on my yamis behalf I'd like to point out she knows little to nothing about Malik since the last Battle City ep she saw was when Joey was up against Espa Roba.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
Dangerous Love Is Real Love  
  
Bakura twirled the dagger in his fingers he seemed mesmerised by it's deadly yet shimmering glint. His eyes fixed on it's sharp point as he felt the cold handle in his palm and he fully grasped it. A twisted smile played on his lips as he looked down at the blond Egyptian who was also staring in wonder at the sharp object.  
  
Bakura leaned forward and captured Malik's lips in a forceful kiss which caused Malik to lean back and both laid on the soft bed. Malik ran his hands throw Bakura's uncharacteristically pure hair and smiled into the kiss as Bakura growled a little. Bakura had the dagger in his left hand but his free hand was roaming around and stroking the others back.  
  
Malik arched up into the tomb robber as he pulled his head down to deepen the already intense kiss. Bakura chuckled as he felt the smaller boys erection press into him as they got closer then most would think possible. Bakura jumped a little in surprise as Malik bit his lip causing a small drop of blood to leave the wound.  
  
Both their tongues wrestled for a taste of the tomb robbers blood. The two pulled away and smirked at each other. Bakura twirled the dagger once again before using it to rid Malik of his shirt and trousers. Malik pouted at the tomb robber as he straddled him fully clothed.  
  
Bakura noticed this and set about removing his own clothes. He leaned back down to kiss the blond , the Millennium ring's cold surface connected with Malik's chest and as a result he gasped into their kiss. Bakura dragged the dagger gently across the blond boys arm. It wasn't enough to draw blood but he smiled at the tiny white light that showed up from the tanned skin.  
  
Malik snatched the dagger away from the tomb robber and with a swift movement he had pinned Bakura under him. Bakura narrowed his eyes at his loss of control over the situation but then he's expression melted into an amused one as Malik straddled him and held the dagger proudly.  
  
Idly Malik traced the scar on his arm that said 'Bakura's' and smiled down at the one who had did this. He pulled the dagger closer to Bakura and purred into his ear causing the tomb robbers eyes to widen a little before he nodded. Malik dug the dagger into Bakura's arm and started to mark out words. The pale one snarled at the pain but was comforted by Malik kissing him on the forehead before he set about his work. Malik smiled down at his handy work as the bloody letters clearly said 'Malik's' the blood seeped out the wounds and Malik leaned closer and licked at them softly as Bakura winced a little but all the time wore a sadistic smirk.  
  
Malik moved his face closer to Bakura's and kissed him. the taste of blood was a dominate factor which seemed to arouse Bakura even more then the feel of flesh on flesh. Bakura took the opportunity to take the dagger away from Malik and into his own possession. Bakura chuckled and nuzzled his head into the blonde's hair as Malik moved a hand down to Bakura's member and started to stroke it.  
  
Pleasure washed over the tomb robber as he started to nibble Malik's neck leaving a love bite shortly after. Malik moved his hand up and down Bakura's length and moaned as he felt Bakura tease his soft skin and neck. Bakura started to make his own noise as he came in Malik's hand.  
  
Malik laughed as Bakura seemed easily pleased. Bakura glared a little and bit hard on the Egyptian's neck and lapped up the small amount of blood that left as Malik squeaked. Bakura cast the dagger aside as he wrestled with Malik for control. After a small amount of effort Bakura had regained his control and smirked down at the smaller boy.  
  
Malik sighed and absently played with the danglely bits on the ring and seemed to smile softy at the twinkle they made as the batted into the main ring or each other. Bakura smirked again and leaned back down to lick the wound he had inflicted just moments ago.  
  
Malik arched his hips into Bakura's as if to remind the white haired demon he still needed attention. Bakura licked Malik's neck and nodded as if to answer some unsaid question that Malik's body had asked with out a voice.  
  
Bakura let Malik up from his pinned position and rested on all fours in front of him with a smirk. Malik got in place and laughed a little as he used his sticky hand that still had some of Bakura's seed on and used it to coat his own length as some sort of lubrication. Malik entered and sniggered as Bakura grunted in both pain and enjoyment.  
  
Malik sped his pace up as his thrusts became harder and faster. Both moaned in pleasure as the pace never slowed nor stopped. Bakura had gotten hard once again and Malik grasped his length and pumped it in time with his own movements sending Bakura into a fit of low growls and moans.  
  
Malik was coming close to his own climax and dug his nails into Bakura's shoulders and racked them down the white haired boys back causing a slight mummer of pain to issue from the other. Malik had to move Bakura's long hair out of the way several times so he could inflict more 'marks of ownership' of his into his back.  
  
Bakura came all over Malik's hand once again and panted as the blond released his seed into him. Bakura's arms gave way and both fell in a heap on the bed. Blood and sperm covered both them and the bed sheets. Bakura smirked at the reaction Ryou would give if he ever saw this.  
  
Malik shimmed up the sprits back and pulled the hair out of his way as he spoke softly into his ear.  
  
"You own me but now I own you too" He smirked as Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
"Suits me fine.. Maybe we should introduce Ryou to 'our fun'" Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Brake the angel down bit by bit. hmmm"  
  
Both laughed at what had seemed to have been a joke. The two wriggled around as they held each other and drifted into a sleep no doubt sending their other halves images of their 'fun'.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
End  
  
So what yas think? ^-^ PLZ RnR! 


End file.
